Mikey's Arena
by therandomer5000
Summary: This is not all it seems R


**This is a one-shot about Shredder capturing Mikey and watching him fight for his life, He forces his brothers to watch as Mikey fights the foot ninjas. It begins with Mikey entering, I don't wanna say anymore. If you want the full effect, listen to "Arena" by the tributes, This has a big twist at the end ;) enjoy xx**

* * *

**Mikey's Arena**

I'm in the dark, I have been for a few hours. Shredder captured my brothers and I while we were patrolling the docks. we don't do that often, he wants to watch me fight for my life.. for my brothers lives.. He said If I survive this then we will be freed. He'll be watching and so will my brothers..

The door in front of me opens and I'm blinded by light. I'm pushed out from behind and the door slams shut, It takes a while for my eyes to adjust but when they do I can't stop the gasp that escapes my mouth. It's a huge arena! foot ninjas everywhere... the ground is covered in dry, dusty dirt and the walls around me are high.. I'm trapped. I can see that I have an audience. Shredder and Karai are sitting behind my brothers who are tied to their chairs. I'm wearing my usual mask but my usual belt and pads are gone, I don't have any weapons.

'QUIET EVERYONE! IT IS TIME FOR THE TURTLE TO PICK HIS WEAPON' Shredder grins as a huge weapons rack drops in front of me, there are only two weapons on it. A gun and a sword. 'I WILL LET YOU HAVE BOTH!' I pick up both weapons, an elite comes up behind me and places a heavy belt on me. It weighs me down but at least I have somewhere to put my weapons. I pull the sword out of my belt and I hold it out in front of me, this is a battle to the death. My life is my prize, there is no room for failure. I can hear my heart beating in my chest, I'm terrified. I'm going to die.

'BEGIN!' Shredder yells as he sits down. The foot doesn't need to be told twice, the whole army runs at me and I freeze. There are too many, I can't do this!

'COME ON MIKEY! YOU CAN DO THIS!' Leo cheers

'GO MICHELANGELO!' Don shouts,

'COME ON BRO' Raph yells, 'SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!'

They're right, I have to fight. for them. I dash forward and slice everything that moves. I spin and jump and slice. I have put a lot of them down but there are so many! I'm covered in cuts and bruises. I have blood all over my hands and arms, my sword too. The ground has patches of blood on it, the dark red on top of the yellowy brown. I'm in so much pain but I don't care, I have to do this.. but Shredder knew I couldn't take out his entire army, he knew it. which is why he slaughtered my brothers while I was busy.

'MIKE!' Raph shouted but when I looked up i saw three headless bodies and a Shredder covered in blood. everything stopped. Nobody moved as Shredder laughed, Karai held onto Leo's body as she cried over her lost love. My eyes stung with tears and my heart went cold, my stomach dropped and my brain stopped working. The ninjas stared at me as I screamed, Tears poured down my cheeks as I fell to the ground. Shredder jumped into the arena and circled me, laughing as I sobbed. What am I doing? Why am I crying like a baby when Shredder is right in front of me. I will avenge my brothers! I stopped sobbing. Silent tears fell down my face as I stood up, my face was contorted with grief. I pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard and Shredder fell to the ground, his body became still and life-less. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Karai, she had lost her love and her father. I had lost my brothers.

'Mikey?' Michelangelo snapped back into reality.

'huh? wha-?' he asked confused. He had tears on his face,

'You ok?' Don asked worriedly.

'Y-Yeah.. I'm fine... I was just daydreaming' Mike laughs shakily.

'Well come on, we're going to patrol the docks tonight' Leo smiled. Mikey went cold as realisation hit him.

'T-The Docks?' He asked worriedly,

'What's wrong with the docks?' Raph asked.

'w-well' Mikey began but his brothers dragged him out the door.

'It's fine Mikey! We don't usually patrol the docks, It's not like Shredder's gonna be there to grab us!' Raph chuckled as they left the lair. Michelangelo wanted to run, hide but he had to go. This time he would be ready. this time he would not fail.

* * *

**I don't know how I came up with this... please review xx**


End file.
